The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle seating. More specifically, this disclosure relates to vehicle seat having an improved seat belt buckle system.
Current vehicle seat buckles create marks, such as wrinkles, on seat trim covers when the vehicle seat is placed in a stow flat position, particularly where the seat back is folded on top of the seat cushion. These marks or wrinkles are exacerbated when the vehicle seat remains in the stow flat position for extended durations and overtime may lead to premature wear and tear (i.e., damage) of the trim cover.
There remains a continuing need to provide an improved seat belt buckle design that does not create marks, such as wrinkles, on seat trim covers when the vehicle seat is placed in the stow flat position.